<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dopamine by Fandoms_Are_Life37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650266">Dopamine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37'>Fandoms_Are_Life37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Teaching, They're cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon teaches Y/N about dopamine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheldon Cooper/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dopamine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count: 367</p><p>Estimated read time: 2 minutes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dope-a-what? Is that a drug?" I asked. God, Sheldon makes me feel like an idiot.</p><p>"No, it is a hormone released by the brain to stimulate pleasure or happiness." Sheldon sighed and turned back to the chalkboard to sketch a diagram.</p><p>"Sheldon?"</p><p>"Yes, Y/N, what now?"</p><p>"Why do brains release dopamine?" Is that a retard question? How stupid do I sound? What if Sheldon dumps me? Oh god...</p><p>"Because, Tracy, they regulate emotion and major behavior and thus actions of the person." He answered.</p><p>I had asked Sheldon to try to teach me some science stuff so I wasn't quite as lost as I normally was during his conversations. I had already passed basic physics and now we were on life sciences.</p><p>"Hey Sheldon," I sighed, "when's this lesson going to end?"</p><p>"When you can tell me what dopamine is." He answered plainly. Maybe I should give him social skills lessons? Or is that too mean?</p><p>"Okay," I stood up and walked over to the board. I quickly erased the brain diagram, much to Sheldon's dismay, and started drawing stick figures. "See that? That's me." I pointed to a girl stick figure. "And this," I drew a boy stick figure, "is you."</p><p>"Okay." He said reluctantly.</p><p>I continued my explanation. "Now, when you come over here and kiss me, I feel extremely happy. That's because my brain is releasing dopamine." I scribbled the word above our heads. I made the two stick figures kiss.</p><p>"That's correct." Sheldon almost came back to take the chalk but I pulled it away and drew our stick figures again.</p><p>"Now, this is us fighting. At this moment, we are not happy, so our brains aren't releasing dopamine. But when we make up and make out against the chalkboard, our brains release dopamine, more of it than when we just kiss. And that's what dopamine does."</p><p>"That's correct. Congrats!" Sheldon erased the board but I was right behind him. When he turned around, I was right in front of him.</p><p>"Maybe we could demonstrate the release of dopamine?" I suggested quietly.</p><p>"I'd like that." He whispered.</p><p>Our lips met softly and full of love.</p><p>"Yep," I laughed, "my brain released dopamine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>